


Star Catcher

by honeywhiskey



Series: Star Catcher [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, ectobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhiskey/pseuds/honeywhiskey
Summary: Swapfell Sans encounters someone in his dreams.





	Star Catcher

Razz was in Waterfall. He knew he was asleep; neither him nor his brother had been Underground since monsters had reached the surface. Still, he could feel the moisture in the air, the distant squish of moist soil underneath his boots. He walked along the shore, there was no River Person around to cross the body of water. Which was fine with him, he had no desire to chat in riddles to his father; W.D. Gaster was a poor conversationalist, even to his children. 

Razz held a bone attack in one hand, something about where he was was triggering his sense of danger, something that had kept him safe enough in the cold, ruthless Underground. He made the decision to walk back towards Snowdin, but it seemed like the path along the shore was endless.

“You have very pleasant nightmares. I enjoy the pictures your mind paints for me.” Razz twisted his body around, throwing the bone attack at the figure that had suddenly appeared not too far behind him. The bone attack became stuck in the figure’s tentacled form, before uselessly dissolving.

The figure was a mass of black tentacles, seemingly dripping with ichor. At its center was a skeleton, or at least Razz thought it was a skeleton. He wore shorts and a hoodie and seemed to be the same height as Razz. A Sans? His entire form was black, save for a grinning maw and glowing eyes. His overall visage marred Razz’s dreamscape like a crack of reality.

The tentatively identified Sans easily deflected Razz’s follow-up bone attacks, Razz struggled to keep his distance from the surprisingly fast invader. He was like no Sans he had ever met.

“Such lovely attacks. They don’t work on me.” A tentacle lashed out, wrapping around Razz’s waist. In an instant, Razz was face-to-face with a monster. 

Coming in contact with the Sans seemed to slow down his dreamscape, and Razz felt out of his depth. He felt powerless. Suddenly he couldn’t escape, even in his own mind. As more tentacles wrapped around his body, sliding under his armor to stroke at scarred bone, Razz could only hope he would wake soon.

“Let me go!” Razz forced a shout out through the haze contact with the monster seemed to induce. Why couldn’t he get free? This was his mind, he should have control!

“Your nightmares are so pretty I can’t do that, not yet. I want a taste first.” Two tentacles yanked off his boots and shorts. Another stroked his pubis and sacrum, trying to stimulate the magic there. Two smaller tentacles looped through his ischium, and Razz’s body responded by forming a dripping slit. Razz struggled but his body was working against him.

Razz’s horror at what was happening seemed to resculpt the Waterfall landscape into something greyer. Glowing Waterfall plants dimmed, though the glow from the invader’s eye sockets seemed to brighten. The invader clearly had the upper hand and wasn’t interested in giving up control anytime soon, holding Razz’s body aloft with his tentacles.

A pair of hands delicately touched Razz’s opening. Razz’s purple magic was bright against the grey scenery.

“Don’t touch me. Please.” Razz felt sick, effortlessly rendered impotent in the face of this stranger.

“Heh, don’t worry. It’ll be over when I’m done.” Two viscous phalanges plunged themselves into Razz’s slit, working him open with confident strokes. 

Tentacles tugged and rubbed at sensitive bones. Razz’s ectobody formed partially under the stimulation, sensitive nipples forming under his body armor. They were quickly surrounded by oozing limbs which squeezed and tugged.

Razz let out of a moan, though he tried to suppress it. It felt good, but that only made him feel worse. What was this? Why was his body feeling like this?

“Relax. I’ll make you feel good.” Tentacles lowered Razz’s body slightly, Razz looked down to see that the invader had tugged off his shorts to reveal an aroused cock, glowing and oozing more ichor, enough that it was dripping to the ground. Razz tried to move his pelvis away, but the tentacles held him firmly in place.

Aligning Razz’s pelvis with his own, the monster eased his cock inside Razz, stretching him further. It hurt, Razz couldn’t believe this was happening to him, Razz’s minute struggles against the cock only stimulating the invader more. Soon they were joined, the cock fully sheathed inside Razz’s core. The invader’s hands squeezed Razz’s hip bones before beginning to slowly thrust, the tentacles working Razz’s body against his own. Razz was still struggling, but he was getting tired. At least it didn’t hurt anymore, the more he was fucked, the more pleasure replaced the pain.

Razz shut his eyes against the onslaught and mostly focused on not making much noise, not wanting to give the invader any further pleasure of debasing him. Despite his efforts, some groans slipped out as tentacles caressed his clit. A tentacle even slipped in with the cock, twisting around and eventually probing Razz’s g-spot, making their joining sloppy and loud.

Razz came after more clitoral stimulation, but the invader wasn’t done. A tentacle coiled around Razz’s soul, gently squeezing the organ while various other areas were caressed as he was lifted off the invader’s cock and slammed back down. Razz let out a gurgling moan and came a second time, squeezing the cock he was impaled on, finally making the invader cum. The come filled Razz’s ectobody, shooting up into his womb and oozing out of his dripping slit to the ground below them.

Razz was lifted off the cock and placed on the ground, the tentacles unwinding as the invader wiped himself off and put his shorts back on.

As the invader turned away, Razz surged up and threw half a dozen bone attacks at the other monster, all of which were deflected or absorbed.

“Told ya, those don’t work on me. Why don’t you wake up instead?”

The landscape darkened, and Razz’s eyes opened. He was in bed. He was covered in sweat...and something else.

Razz pitched himself out of the bed on wobbling legs, yanking off his nightshirt to reveal he had his ectobody summoned.

A tiny new soul twinkled in his abdomen.


End file.
